1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device, and more particularly to an adhesive-tape cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional adhesive-tape cutting device 6 is used widely to cut an adhesive tape roll 5. Since the adhesive-tape cutting device 6 is bulky, and is made of metal, it is inconvenient to carry and store, and is made at a high cost. Furthermore, undesired adhesion of a peeled tape section 51 to the rolled section of the adhesive tape roll 5 may usually occur, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.